Notes left behind
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Three months after the events of TS4, Slinky and the others find notes in the closet from their previous leader, containing thoughts about being left in the closet for many months.
1. Notes in the closet

***Howdy guys! So I've been getting a few requests for a post TS4 story, so I've been doing a bit of brainstorming and came up with an idea. Here is the first chapter. **

"Ready or not, here I come!" Trixie yelled. It was a cool November morning and the toys were playing a game of hide and seek. Trixie was the finder, so they all ran to find a hiding spot. Slinky rushed into the closet and closed one of the doors. Panting, he turned and saw something on the side wall. Confused, he walked over and pushed aside a basket. The dog was so shocked at what he saw that he rushed back out of the closet as fast as he could.

"Fellas! Fellas!" He yelled.

"Shush! Be quiet, Slink!" Hamm whispered from his spot on the bookshelf.

"Yeah, don't you know how to play the game?" Potato Head snapped.

"Forget the game! Come out of your spots!" Everyone came out and glared at the dog.

"What's going on, Slinky?" Jessie asked.

"Come with me, right now. You have to see this!" He led them back into the closet and pointed to the wall. "Look. Look at this." All of them looked at the wall.

"Um, what exactly are we looking at?" Prickle pants asked.

"Yeah, cause all I see are a bunch of post-it notes." Buttercup said.

"Yes, they are post-it notes, but look closer!" Slinky said. They all leaned in and Rex suddenly gasped.

"Hey, there's writing on all of them!" He cried.

"He's right. Forky said. They look like dates." Buzz went up to the wall and studied it.

"Wait a minute, I know that handwriting. That's Woody's handwriting!" He said.

"Woody? Why would Woody right dates on a bunch of post-it notes?" Dolly asked. Jessie stood beside Buzz, analyzing the wall.

"They go from November of last year up to August of this year. The first date is…November 1st." Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my god. That was the first day Bonnie left Woody in the closet!"

"What? That's impossible. That would mean that Woody was put in here for a good nine months!" Chuckles said.

"There's Thanksgiving, first day of Bonnie's winter break, Christmas, all leading up to the day of Bonnie's Kindergarten orientation. He was obviously keeping track of his time in here, but why?"

"Guys, look what I found." Slinky said. He pushed a small box towards them. Jessie reached in and pulled out a small notebook. She opened it and riffled through it.

"It's more of his handwriting, but in separate entries. It's like he kept a journal of his time in here."

"Wow, there's a lot. Hamm said, looking over her shoulder. Should we read some?"

"No. It's none of our business!" Trixie said.

"Aren't you a little curious?" Buttercup asked.

"I am. Slinky said. He became distant after Andy left. I want to know what was going through his mind. I'm not the only one either. Rex, Hamm and Potato Head all want to know too." Buzz looked at Jessie.

"What do you think, Jess?" He asked. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"You remember how he was towards the end, Buzz. She whispered. There were a few times I was worried he was going to crack and do something crazy. Maybe we should see what he wrote."

"Alright then, can I see the book?" Jessie handed it to him.

"Oh so we are doing this? Dolly asked. Alright then, gather round people."

***So it's only the beginning, but what do you think? Comments please!**


	2. November 1st

***So with the journal entries from Woody, some will be short while others will be longer. Just so you know!***

_November 1__st_

_Three months have passed since Andy gave us to Bonnie. I had to write that note to Andy. I wanted a better life for my family. They deserved to be played with again and I knew that's what they were going to get with Bonnie. I also knew that college just wasn't the place for a toy. There is a small part of me though that does regret not going with Andy. He was my kid after all. Bonnie is really great though. She's a creative, smart, funny little girl. Dolly and her other toys were so welcoming to everyone. Things were really great…until today. Something was off. At the start of every playtime, Bonnie likes to pick out the toys she wants to use. She picked everyone else…except me. I don't get it. Did, did I do something wrong? She seemed so excited when she picked me up at daycare a few months ago…no. No Woody, you're over thinking this. This is just a one-time thing. It's a fluke. It will be better the next time, I just know it._

***Like I said, short. Others will be longer, promise!**


	3. Regrets and understanding

"Ha! I knew he regretted not going with Andy!" Potato Head shouted.

"Darling, that's not nice." His wife scolded.

"Eh, I agree with the spud. Hamm said. Woody does not have a good poker face."

"Guys come on, you know it was hard for Woody to do what he did." Buzz said.

"No kidding." Buttercup said.

"Yes, we didn't even know Andy and even we could tell how much it affected the poor cowboy." Prickle Pants said.

"Hey, he did it for us though. Slinky said. He even said he knew we didn't deserve to be left alone in the attic. Plus, Woody almost lost us in that incinerator. He wanted more time with us."

"Aw, okay that's kind of sweet." Dolly said.

"How many of these entries are there, Jessie?" Rex asked.

"Not many. Maybe ten at least. Jessie said, counting the pages. Only a few of them match up with the dates on the wall."

"I guess he didn't want to write down every single date. Buzz said. What's the next date you have?"

"Um, oh here it is. November 27th, two days after thanksgiving." Jessie handed the sheet to Buzz.

"November 27th, Another holiday with Bonnie, another playtime being spent in the closet..." Buzz started to read.


	4. November 27th

***I'm only going to feature at least ten notes Woody left behind. I'll try not to make them too sad.***

_November 27th_

_Another holiday with Bonnie, another playtime being spent in the closet. Thanksgiving was great. Bonnie decided to recreate the first thanksgiving with us and she made me chief. It felt great to be in a leadership role again. Ever since we came to be with Bonnie, I was demoted to co-leader with Dolly. There are days when I miss being the sole leader. Not that Dolly isn't great at leading, I'm not saying that at all. But it was nice being the one everyone came to. It was nice being the favorite too, but I want everyone to have their chance. I can't be selfish. However, that feeling is back. How many more times am I going to be placed in here? So far, it's only been twice this week, but in total, I've been in here five times this month. Back at Andy's, we were placed in the toy box after he turned thirteen. We were all given a few years more with him before we were cast aside. I really hope that's not what's happening to me with Bonnie. I guess only time will tell..._


	5. Time will tell

***I hope everyone had a fabulous Christmas, or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, whichever you celebrate. Another chapter and entry coming at you!***

"Time will tell? Did he seriously write that? Trixie said laughing. Just how old is Woody?"

"Why does that matter?" Slinky said defensively.

"Um, because he speaks like an old timer? No offense." She said to the old clock.

"None taken." The clock said.

"Never mind how old he is, what I'm upset with is that he hated being co-leader with me! What is that about?" Dolly spat

"He never said that, Doll." Buttercup said.

"He did too! He said he missed being sole leader and having everyone come to him."

"Well he was leader of Andy's toys for over a decade." Slinky said.

"Yeah, but this isn't Andy's room. We do things differently here. That's why I was the main leader."

"He wasn't trying to steal your position, Dolly, but you know you could have let him help out a little."

"What are you talking about? I let him help plenty of times."

"Actually Dolly, there were a few times you tended to take over and ignore what Woody had to say and even ignored his suggestions." Prickle Pants said. Dolly looked at him, and then looked at Trixie and Buttercup who shook their heads in unison.

"No, did I..." Then she gasped. "Oh golly, Miss Dolly, I did! Oh, now I feel horrible. Now I understand how he felt."

"It's okay, Dolly." Buzz said, patting her shoulder. He turned to Jessie. "What's the next date?"

"I don't think you want to read this one, Buzz. It's really depressing." Jessie said. Buzz reached out and she handed him the piece of paper. He saw the date and sighed.

"Oh no, it's Christmas Eve."

"What? Bonnie placed him in the closet on Christmas? That's cold!" Buttercup said.

"Nice one." Hamm said, chuckling. Some of the toys groaned and rolled there eyes.

"Read the note, Buzz. Trixie said. How bad can it be?"

***I'm sorry that these are really short! They are really mainly ****snippets****!***


	6. December 24th

_December 24th_

_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a lonely sheriff. Yeah I know that's not how the rhyme goes, but that's how I feel on this joyous holiday. Christmas was once my favorite holiday in the whole world. Christmastime with Andy was always joyful. He would play with us until bedtime, gather us all in his bed, and then we would be right there with him when he opened his gifts. Even when he was getting older, my family and I would still celebrate together. We'd decorate the room, sing songs, and even exchange gifts. It was beautiful, oh how I miss it. Now with Bonnie, it's so much different. She did a playtime called 'Christmas town'. She gave everyone a role: Dolly was the mayor; Buzz and Jessie were made Christmas prince and Princess, and everyone else was made either townsfolk or elves. Me, I was left in the closet, and still am in here. Right now, Bonnie is asleep, and I don't want to risk waking her up by opening the closet door. Through the slants, I can see out the window. It's a clear night and the stars are out. There is one star that is so much brighter than the others. I believe it's the north star. I only know that because Buzz had once gave Jessie and I an overview of the stars and planets. I only have one wish this Christmas: Make Bonnie happy. She's my kid now, and if I am going to keep fulfilling my purpose as a toy to make a child happy, then I will do everything to make sure she is the child in the world, even if it means doing it from this closet._

***Sorry had to repost. Glitch in the ****system**


	7. A new year

***Happy New Year, partners! Hope everyone had a fun and safe celebration. I bring you another chapter and entry. Enjoy!***

Once Buzz finished reading the note, the whole room was silent except for Prickle Pants, who was silently sobbing.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry. But that is just so...so sad." The hedgehog said.

"I just, I'm, I am just lost for words." Buttercup said.

"Me too." Rex said.

"Why didn't he say anything? Trixie asked. I mean, if he was feeling all this, why didn't he say anything?"

"That's how he's always been." Potato Head said.

"Woody almost never let anyone know what he was truly feeling inside." Hamm said. Jessie looked over at the clock on the wall.

"I think this is where we'll stop for now. Jessie said. It's late, Bonnie is staying over at Mason's, so lets all get some rest." The toys got up from the circle and went to their sleeping spots. Jessie went up to the window and took off her badge. She sighed deeply and held it close to her chest.

"Are you feeling as guilty as I am right now?" Buzz asked, sitting down beside her. Jessie shook her head.

"How did we not see it, Buzz? We knew something was off with him, why didn't we see just how much he was hurting?"

"I feel so ashamed. I'm his best friend for god sakes. I should've done something, said something to help him."

"I know how you feel. I mean, I'm his sister and I ignored him."

"You didn't ignore him, Jess. Neither of us did. We did all we could. Every toy's purpose is different."

"Yes, but not the main purpose! Jessie cried. our main job is to be there for our kid. Woody lived by that for years, taught us that. Once that purpose was filled for Andy, I became distant."

"He did give up a lot for us, Jess. Buzz said. And I think part of that has to do with what happened at Sunnyside. We almost lost our lives that day, Woody almost us. By sending us to Bonnie, he made sure to keep us together with a child who would continue to play with us and love us as much as Andy did."

"Right, but then he sacrificed his future with Andy to stay with us."

"Only cause Andy gave him to Bonnie, thus making him Bonnie's toy. He was doing right by Andy to be there for Bonnie. But it turned out that she get bored of him real quick." Jessie sighed.

"I just wish there was more we could have done." She said.

"We wish that too." They turned and saw Slinky and the others coming over to them.

"So do we." Dolly said, as the rest of Bonnie's toys came over.

"I take it you guys couldn't sleep?" Jessie asked.

"No. We want to read another entry." Trixie said, handing Buzz a piece of paper. He looked it over.

"This ones a double entry. New year's eve and New Years day."

"Wait, weren't we at Gramp's and Gram's during New Years?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, we all were, except for..." Prickle Pants gasped.

"Woody was left here during New Years." Jessie said sadly.

***Fair warning, the next entry is going to be a bit sad. I'm so sorry I keep making them depressing, but I'm trying to give an insight to how Woody was feeling each time. Also, one thing I've noticed is that I'm doing a lot****of Holiday entries. Those are just what I picked to highlight, with an exception to probably****the last entry which will be just before the one that we saw in the movie.***


	8. December 31st-January 1st

***So this entry will be a two-fer. Please comment!***

_December 31st One hour till midnight._

_Okay, this is by far the worst holiday I've ever had. It's New year's eve and I've been left behind at Bonnie's. She left yesterday to Grandma and Grandpa's house to ring in the new year with them. Mom's sister is also going to be there with her husband and kids. She took a suitcase full of her toys. All my friends are with her, and I'm here. This is the first time I am spending New Years without them, that's why this is the worst holiday ever. Well nothing to do but wait.._

_January first one hour after midnight_

_I decided to go out of the closet ten minutes before midnight to look outside. All around me, I heard sounds of of celebration: Singing, laughter, the whole enchilada. It made me think of years past celebrating with the gang. Each year, we had a huge party to ring in the new year. Bo and Jessie would do all the decorating, Rex and Hamm would set up the music, and Buzz and I would hang a New Year's ball that we decorated with Christmas lights, and would drop it at the countdown. Then we would toss handmade confetti into the air and then sit on the windowsill to watch the fireworks being shot off from the pier. We continued to do it even after we lost members of the family and even when Andy stopped playing with us. That party was the one thing I looked forward to because I spent it with my family. To be spending it without them breaks my non-existing heart. I watched the fireworks alone and then went back into the closet. I don't normally have resolutions and I may never will, but I will strive to be the same person I am now, if not better. New Year, clean slate. Happy new year to my family._

_Should auld acquaintance be forget,_

_and never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_in days of all lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear_

_For auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne._

***I'm sorry it's sad!***


	9. Horrible Friends

***Hey guys, real quick, and this goes for all my stories. I try to write and post as quick as I can, but I do have two jobs that do take up most of my time. So if I can't get to a chapter right away, know that I will post eventually. Don't think that I won't post at all. Problems with being an adult! Thanks for understanding, ya'll! Here's chapter five!**

"Oh, New year's eve at Andy's was so much fun." Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

"Dancing, singing, all the laughs, golly Bob Howdy it was great!" Slinky said.

"Guys, we are horrible friends! Jessie said. Do you realize that none of us even noticed that he wasn't with us?"

"We noticed." Potato Head said rudely.

"No you didn't, none of you did. Only Jessie and I took notice." Buzz said.

"That's not our fault. Or Bonnie's." Buttercup said.

"We're not saying it is, but I now recall that when we came home, no one said anything about it. All of you ignored it." Everyone hung their heads.

"He's right. We did ignore it. Prickle Pants said. I feel so ashamed!"

"Maybe we shouldn't read anymore." Trixie said.

"No. Dolly said, making them all turn to look at her. We started this because we wanted to find out if there was another reason why he left. While doing so we've uncovered deep feelings that most of us ignored. We owe it to Woody to finish the remaining five notes." She turned to her crew. "We accepted Woody when Bonnie first brought him here and then something changed over the last year and we pushed him away. That's on us. We owe him our attention now." She turned to Buzz. "Please continue with the next note, Buzz."

***Aww Dolly! Okay, fair warning, next entry will include Bo Peep and may be a bit sad. **


	10. February 12th

***OMG, thank you guys so much for all the follows! I've gotten five new followers today! I have another note for you!***

_February 12th_

_Two days before Valentine's day and love is definitely forming. Not for me, but definitely with my best friend and sister. Well actually, love has already formed between those two and I couldn't be happier for them. They started dating officially after the whole incinerator thing. Today he was asking me advice on what to get her and I told him to do something that comes straight from his heart. I don't what his exact plan is, but he has a song planned. I am happy they got together, but looking at them makes me wish Bo was still around. Oh Bo. She was such an amazing person. With her, I never really needed to impress her. I wanted to impress her, sure, but she was already into me. I tried to do one romantic thing for her everyday, not just on Valentine's day. She was my whole world, aside from Andy. The day Molly gave her up, my heart broke. A small part of me wanted to stay with her, but I knew I couldn't leave Andy or the others. Not when he was getting to be a teenager. I didn't talk to the guys for two weeks. Buzz and Jessie were finally able to coax me out of my depressed state, but to this day, she has always had a special place in my heart. As I sit here in the closet writing this, I can hear Bonnie play 'a game called Flower shop'. I looked out and saw her holding Buzz and making him present a rose to Jessie. Bonnie then spoke for Jessie, making it seem like she laughed, and then made her kiss Buzz. When her mom called her for lunch, Jessie got up and kissed him for real. Like I said, I am really happy for my sister and Buzz, but also, I am really jealous of them. Oh Bo, I miss you so much. Do you still remember me? I hope wherever she is, she's safe and she's happy. More so, I hope that one day, we will see each other again. Maybe... _

***I'll have the next chapter for you either later tonight or by the end of the week!***


	11. Woody's lost love

***Howdy ya'll! Chapter six coming at ya!***

"Aw!" The toys said.

"That was beautiful, but so heart wrenching. I loved it." Prickle pants said.

"Bo was the one we met on top of the carousel right?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah. She stole his heart from the moment they met. Buzz said. Took Woody three months to ask her out and another six just to kiss her." He laughed.

"Hey, that kiss on the 12th was our first kiss and we had been together six months." Jessie said.

"Case in point, I had more courage than he did."

"You also dragged out your crush for her over the span of nine years, Buzzy boy!" Hamm said laughing. Buzz glared at him.

"Getting back to the note, Dolly said. "It seems Woody was a bit jealous of the two of you."

"That part doesn't surprise me at all. Slinky said. His and Bo's relationship was a timeless one. Every day, including valentine's day, he tried to shower her with every ounce of romance he had. He would serenade her, write her poetry, even tell her stories."

"When Bo was given away, he hid himself under Andy's bed for two weeks. Jessie said sadly. Buzz took over and we checked in on him as often as possible. After the two week mark, we found him by the window and talked it out, finally getting him out of his state of depression."

"Yeah, but he never really got over her. Potato Head said. He put her to the back of his mind while Andy was growing up, but he was lost without her."

"I hate to say it, but Potato Head's right. Buzz said. He was lost, even after Andy left us with Bonnie."

"Oh! Now I understand when you said he's not a lost toy anymore!" Rex cried. Slinky and the others laughed a bit.

"But now that makes me wonder when exactly he began to feel lost." Buttercup asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Jessie said, holding up the next note. Buzz took it from her and looked at the date.

"Another time jump one. He said. This one was written during spring break. March 28th."

***Doing a double posting today. Chapter plus a note!***


	12. March 28th

***Three more notes to go after this! I know you may be tired of me making these notes sad, so I'm sorry for making this one extra sad.* **

_March 28th_

_I am really starting to question my place here. Actually I started questioning it a while ago, but ignored it because I'm trying to live up to what Andy said about me, that I would always be there. So far, I've been there for Bonnie, though now it seems like she is forgetting that I'm here. A few things have happened that prove my theory. First, I have been placed in the closet fifteen times this month. That is the longest amount of time she has ever left me in here. That's including the seven days of Spring Break. There have been a few toys added to the closet with me, a few of Bonnie's old baby toys: Chairol Burnett, Melephant Brooks, Bitey White, and Carl Rhinoceros. Her baby toys have been placed in here! She has grown out of them, so who's to say she's already grown tired of me as well? The second thing is that she doesn't even mention me anymore. My name has not been spoken from her lips since the winter holidays. The third thing, and this is a big thing, I've been stripped of my badge. Let me explain. Bonnie created a new playtime called Town and she gave out certain rolls like baker, hat shop keeper, mayor, etc. There is also a sheriff, which I thought would be me. No, she made Jessie the sheriff! Okay, I am not mad at Jessie at all, I mean she has always been my deputy in a way, but Bonnie decided to make her the sheriff of her town. She stripped me of my badge! If I'm not the sheriff, if I'm not the leader, and no longer the favorite, than what am I? I'm really beginning to think that I have no means of being in this room anymore. Better yet, I'm not sure if being there for Bonnie is my new purpose. I'm not her toy, though she wanted me. I don't get it. I mean I know kids move onto other toys, but I didn't expect her to move on from me this quickly. I'm no longer Andy's toy, I clearly don't belong to Bonnie, so where do I belong? No kid, no purpose...I'm, I'm lost... _

*** :( Okay I'm so sorry that this one is really sad! I teared up writing it! I had to write it though!***


	13. Guilty

***Sorry for the sadness in the last note! I will try not to make the last three that sad! Chapter 7 for you guys!***

Buzz looked up from the note, a very somber look on his face. Jessie looked at the others and then back at Buzz.

"Buzz? Hey, are you alright?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away, crumpled up the note and kicked it across the bed.

"Why? Why didn't he say anything? Buzz yelled. He was more lost than I thought! He was losing everything and I didn't, I didn't even see it! I knew he was feeling neglected and forgotten, I saw that, but I didn't, I mean how could I have not seen..."

"Buzz, it's not your fault."

"It is, Jess. It is completely my fault! He was hurting, both mentally and emotionally, I knew that, yet I did nothing to help him! He was losing everything that made him who he was and I did nothing!"

"That is not true!"

"It is true! I should've tried harder to get his mind on something else, or pressure him into talking to me, but no! I just stood there and did absolutely nothing to help him! I'm his best friend and I failed him." The cowgirl slapped him.

"You take that back right now, mister! Jessie yelled. You sir, did not fail him. You were there, supporting him when he needed it, we both were. The mental stuff we couldn't control, but we tried to support him with the emotional stuff. Do you recall those nights where the three of us would go up to the roof or out to the garden and just sit? We didn't have to say or do anything, but Woody knew we were there for him. There were a few times I would listen in to conversations you two had about our future with Bonnie, and you would make a notion that we'd figure it out. You were there for him, Buzz, there was no doubt about that at all."

"I just wish I had done a little bit more." The space ranger said sadly.

"Well, in a way, you did, towards the end. By giving him that pep talk on the carousel? You told him to go with her, remember?" Buzz sighed.

"Wait, what?" Buttercup said.

"When was this?" Trixie asked.

"It was before all of you made it up to the canopy. Buzz said, looking up. Woody was ready to say goodbye to Bo for a second time. I knew by the look on his face that he couldn't handle saying goodbye to her again. Seeing him hold her in his arms, I knew what was best for him. She was his new purpose, working together helping toys. So I told him to listen to his inner voice."

"See? You gave him that push and helped him in the end. Jessie said, grabbing his hand. So I suggest you stop feeling guilty because you are one of the best friends Woody has ever had. I know he will never forget that." She pinched his nose and then kissed his cheek. "Are you okay now? There are still three more notes to read."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good. Hand me the next one, please." She handed him the next note. "April 22nd. Hey, isn't that Andy's birthday?"

"Yes it is. The first birthday Woody spent without Andy."

***I updated the description of this story to have it set three months after TS4 because my other post TS4 story, great river rescue was set a year after TS4. The two stories won't tie together, but I will have a surprise for you guys at the end, so wait for that!***


	14. April 22nd

***Oh man, I am so not with it today, woke up feeling just blah :( But on the bright side, I have another note for you!* **

_April 22nd_

_Andy is eighteen today, and I'm not there to celebrate with him. Well to be perfectly honest, I haven't celebrated a birthday with him since he turned thirteen and started putting us in the toy chest. A kid's birthday, in my opinion is one of the most stressful day for a toy, even more than Christmas or or yard sales. On a kid's birthday, toys freak out over new toys coming in. You don't know if those new toys are going to be nice or if your kid is going to replace you with the new members. Every birthday, when Andy was younger, Sarge and his men would go downstairs and hide in the plants, keeping in check of any new toys. Of course Andy's sixth birthday always comes to mind when I freaked out over Buzz coming into the room, and we all know how that turned out. To this day, I'm still ashamed that I pushed him out the window. If I had done things different, than we would have been friends sooner and not have endured the horror at Sid's. But that's in the past and Buzz and I have come a long way since then. Since that day, we would always bring out the two-way radio's, but then all of us would be there with him when he celebrated. Even when he placed us in the toy chest, Jessie, Buzz, and I would wish him Happy Birthday, quietly of course. I wonder how he's celebrating today. If he's even celebrating at all. He might be busy with homework. There were many time I wish I could talk to him, help him with certain things. What I'd want to more than anything is does he miss me? Does he ever think about us? Does he ever wonder if we're okay and being taken care of? I think he does. I miss him sometimes, especially today._

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to Andy,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday, partner._


	15. Getting to the end

***Hey partners! It's been a while since I've updated this. I was going to update yesterday, but was in the hospital. I'm all good now! I have a two-fer for you today, so enjoy!***

"He pushed you out of a window?! Buttercup asked. Did he really hate you that much when you two first met?"

"It was an accident, Buttercup." Trixie said.

"Still, that's pretty dark!"

"Wow, this Sarge went all out for you guys when it came to birthdays." Dolly said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, Sarge was our got-to for all the Intel on new toys. Buzz said. But it wasn't just birthdays."

"Yeah, Sarge was down there for Christmas, Easter, even Valentine's day. Slinky said. Anytime the kids got the tiniest of gifts."

"We never had to worry about new toys. Buttercup said. During birthdays or Christmas, she would normally get clothes or small stuff, but never any new toys. We always welcomed new toys in, as you saw with you guys when you came here."

"Which we are still grateful for." Rex said.

"Rex is right. I mean, when Woody jumped in the box and told us his plan, we thought he was crazy. Jessie said. But when Bonnie played with us, we knew she was going to take care of us. And we were so grateful to her and to all of you. You've made us all feel so welcomed."

"It was our pleasure. You're a great bunch of toys and Woody really sang a praise about all of you."

"He really did turn us into one big family." Buzz sighed. He took a deep breath. "Only one note left, right?"

"One more. Jessie said. This was the day before Bonnie's kindergarten orientation."

"The day before? Why not the day of?" Prickle Pants asked.

"Timekeeper had said he was put in the closet three times that week. Slinky said. He couldn't have written a note the day of because he had stowed away to Kindergarten with Bonnie."

"Still can't believe he did that." Dolly huffed.

"Let it go, doll." Buttercup said.

***Okay, so I had originally had ten notes in mind, but only came out with nine. So, new plan! That twist that I mentioned, that will be the last note! **


	16. August 17th

***So this will be the last note, but there will be one more which will be the twist! Bit of a time jump in this one.***

_August 17th: One week till Kindergarten_

_Am I the only one freaking about Bonnie starting Kindergarten soon? She literally starts next week and no one else is the slightest bit worried. They all seem like it's not a big deal. They're wrong, it's a huge deal. Bonnie turned six last month and it's usually around that time that kids begin to do more for themselves, learn harder, more advanced information, and be away from their parents for longer hours of the day. They also meet new kids. Bonnie is shy, I'm not going to sugar coat that. She was shy around Andy, but eventually came around. I really worry about her and how she'll do. Andy was a puddle of nerves when he went to kindergarten. This was also after he had found out his dad passed away, so he really didn't want to leave his mom. Normally he's like Bonnie when he's by himself: Spunky and outgoing. But when he entered his new classroom, it was a week before he interacted with any kids. Luckily, he had me with him. He held onto me tight and felt safe. Bonnie needs that. She needs a bit of comfort knowing that someone is there for her and will help her get through this. Maybe I can do that for her! Yeah, this could be my last attempt, my one last shot at trying to be there for her. I have to go with her tomorrow, I just have to!_

***Look out for that twist I mentioned. You'll be happy, trust me.***


	17. No more notes?

***I have not updated in over two weeks! I am so sorry!***

Chapter nine: No more notes?

"So that's why he went to kindergarten with her. Trixie said. He just wanted to be useful."

"One last time." Buttercup said.

"Well, not the last time. Prickle Pants said. He did get the spork back to Bonnie."

"Hey, who you calling a spork, hedgehog?" Forky asked. Prickle Pants rolled his eyes.

"Woody always did right by his kid, whether it was Andy or Bonnie." Buzz said.

"And he did it till the end." Jessie said. They all sighed.

"So that's it? There aren't anymore notes?" Rex asked.

"Nope, that was the last of them." Slinky said.

"At least we now have an idea of what old potsie was dealing with." Dolly said.

"Yeah. Still, I wish we knew how he was doing." Buzz said. Almost on cue, there was a small knock on the window. They all looked up to see Sarge and his men waving at them. "Sarge?" Buzz ran up and let them in. "What are you doing here?"

"My men and I wanted to personally deliver this to you and the rest of Captain Andy's toys. Sarge said. Barbie said it was sent to sunny side with no return address. Actually the only thing it said was 'To Buzz and the gang'." Buzz took it from him.

"Thank you, Sarge. Would you like to stay for the evening? Jessie asked. I'm sure you had a long journey."

"Thank you, Miss Jessie, that would be wonderful." Sarge motioned to his men and they went to find a place to fold their parachutes. Jessie looked at Buzz.

"You think it's from him?"

"It has to be. Who else would send it to the daycare for us?"

"Can we hear what he has to say?" Chuckles asked.

"I don't see why not." They all gathered together again as Jessie opened the envelope. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"It is from him! She said, holding back a sob. He wrote us one last letter!"

***See? Twist!***


	18. The letter

***Okay, here it is. Note 10, aka the letter!***

_Dear Buzz, Jessie and the gang,_

_By now, I hope you found the notes I left in the closet for you and have read them all. I had hoped by leaving them they would give you an idea of what I was feeling and going through. I'm sorry I never said it out loud. All of you, especially you Buzz, know how terrible I am at letting my feelings out._

_I wanted to write this letter to you to first let you know that I'm okay. Bo, myself and the rest of the lost crew just left Austin, Texas and are now residing in Indiana. Every night, we share stories on top of the Ferris wheel. We've kind of picked up where we left off in our relationship Bo and I, trying to make up for lost time. Bo says hi, by the way. She misses you guys too. The other reason I'm writing is to kind of answer the big question I know you guys are still wondering: Why did I leave?_

_Let me say this first. Family was and always will be the one thing I don't take lightly. You guys have always been my top priority, right there with Andy. During those years when he was leaving us in the toy box and not playing with us, my main concern was making sure we stayed together. After Sunny Side, I knew you guys didn't belong in the attic and that my time with Andy was over. Bonnie was the right next kid for you. I knew that the moment she took me to her house and played with me. I knew that she was going to take care of you guys. As for me, I didn't belong there. I tried to fit it, be there for her, as Andy told her I would be. But try as I might, she grew tired of me. And that's not her fault, or yours, or her toys, or even mine. It was just the way it was._

_Part of me didn't want to leave my family, but the other part knew that if I stayed, I wouldn't be happy. You guys had what you needed and I ignored my needs. That's what a leader does for the ones they care most about. I thank you, Buzz, for opening my eyes and telling me to listen to my inner voice._

_I loved being your leader and will always cherish the memories I had with all of you. I don't know where the future will take me, but I hope one day we will see each other again. You are my friends, but more importantly, your my family. I love each and everyone of you, yes even Dolly and her crew. I miss you all so much, though you are always in my thoughts and will forever be in my heart, for infinity and beyond._

_Love,_  
_Woody _

***One more chapter and than this will be done. Thank you all for following this. It really means a lot!***


	19. One day

***Hey guys, last chapter for this one. Thank you so much for all the support and love on this story. It means so much!***

Jessie lowered the letter, her eyes filled with light.

"He's okay." She sighed.

"Well of course he is. Potato Head mocked. He's living the retired life. Must be nice." The Mrs hit him.

"He's also living out his new purpose, spud head. Slinky said. Finding toys good homes."

"It suits him. Buzz said. Plus, he's got Bo, who I know will take care of him." Jessie smiled at that.

"I'm glad you found these, Slink. Trixie said. It was nice to hear from him, both through the notes and the letter."

"I agree. Though I do miss our cowboy." Prickle Pants said.

"We'll see him again, one day." Buttercup said.

"Hey, Bonnie's home!" The pea pods cried.

"Alright everyone, back to your places!" Jessie cried. They got into positions as Bonnie ran into her room. She played with her toys until she went to sleep. Jessie moved from her new spot beside Bonnie and went to the window. She sat on the edge, looking out at the stars. A hand touched her shoulder and she smiled as Buzz sat beside her.

"Are you okay, sheriff?" He said, making her laugh a little.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to people calling me that."

"That makes two of us." They sat for a minute and then Jessie spoke again.

"I'm okay. Actually, I'm relieved. All this time, we've wondered what was going through his head with everything changing, and now that we know, it just gives me a sense of relief." Buzz nodded. "Though I wish he told some of this to us while he was still around."

"So do I, but like he said, he is terrible at letting out his feelings, so I he found another way to tell us. I figure he also didn't want to bother us with all his troubles when he was trying so hard to take care of everyone else. I mean, he did that even when we were still with Andy."

"Some things never change, I guess." She paused and took his hand, lying her head on his shoulder. "We'll see him again one day, right?"

"Oh I know we will. One day." Buzz said. They moved onto another topic and stayed on the window for a few hours before turning back inside and going to sleep. A few hundred miles away, in a little park in South Bend, Indiana, Woody was lying against the banner of the carousel looking up at the night sky. He sighs deeply.

"Something on your mind, cowboy?" Woody looked up and saw Bo looking down at him. He smiled.

"Maybe. Want to take a guess what it is?" He said. She jumped over and lay beside him.

"You miss the others, don't you?"

"I do, a little. Really, I was wondering if they found all the notes I left for them, or if they got that letter I gave to Sarge."

"I'm sure they found them and read all of them, including the letter. Are you happy I suggested it?"

"Yes, I am. They need to know that I'm okay, but more importantly, why I left the notes. It felt like the right thing to do, and the closure we all needed."

"I wouldn't say closure just yet. You'll see them again some day."

"I hope so."

"You will. I'll make sure of it. One day, when we have the chance to go back, we'll visit. Till then, we'll make sure every lost toy we come across gets put with the right owner. You and me, cowboy." He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You and me, Bo. Now and forever." She smiled and curled up to him. They looked up at the night sky. Woody heard Bo's soft breathing and saw that she was asleep. He turned his eyes up at the stars again. _One day, we'll see each other again, one day._ He thought before curling up against Bo and fell asleep.

***And that's all there is, there isn't anymore...for now at least. I still have my other two stories****I'm working on. If there is any requests you guys have, PM me. Otherwise, till next time!***


End file.
